Slow?
by PipexVauseman
Summary: Alex Vause doesn't take things slow when she sees something she wants.


The first time she laid eyes on the blonde she had hit on her. The first time they had a proper date she took her home and fucked her. She was still with her current girlfriend; it didn't stop her. She always got what she wanted and she was not a fan of waiting. She had never wanted anything like she wanted Piper. Ever. Alex Vause didn't take things slow when she saw something she wanted.

Sylvia had moved out after she caught Piper in her bed. Alex had agreed to try and work things out, casually, until she could earn back Sylvia's trust. They were technically still a couple, they just shared different apartments again. Alex was fine with that. Sylvia was her mule. It was bound to end at some point. Even if she wasn't the tall woman's mule, the second she had kissed Piper she knew no one had ever compared. How do you stay with someone when your mind is on another? The inevitable end of their relationship was even more obvious.

Alex hadn't expected to see Piper at the burlesque show. She had mentioned it briefly on their first date. She was surprised Bambi-eyed Piper had made the first move this time. Alex was used to being hit on. This was different. Piper had gone from having an innocent expression one minute to aggressive the next. When she whispered she wanted to taste her, it was a done deal. Alex didn't hesitate to pull her into a kiss and drag her into the bathroom to fuck her quickly before taking her home to worship her body the rest of the night. Alex Vause didn't take things slow when she saw something she wanted.

Alex and Piper had been dating for 6 months. Alex had immediately known she wanted Piper. When she finally got her, she wasn't about to let go. She asked Piper to move in after 2 months. The brunette didn't want to come home to an empty bed after her long business trips when she had a cute blonde wrapped around her finger a phone call away. Why wait for her to commute across the city when she could have her the minute she walked in the door? Alex Vause didn't take things slow when she saw something she wanted.

She had been back to her usual traveling routine and Piper wasn't a fan. She had been gone more than she was home the last month and a half. Piper was getting frustrated and she decided to make Alex feel some of that frustration the best way she knew how - sex.

Alex was coming home after a 2 week trip to Morocco. She walked in the door to her apartment and noticed it was dimly lit. Piper was sitting by the window in Alex's favorite chair, looking at the city below her, drink in her hand.

"Honey, I'm home."

Piper didn't move. Usually she would have giggled at Alex, called her a dork, jumped up to greet her, smiled warmly at her at least. Alex was getting nothing. She walked closer.

"Pipes?"

Piper turned to face her, slowly.

"Hey."

Alex's breath caught. Piper was dressed in a tight, short black dress. Her hair fell in loose, long curls. Her eye shadow made her blue eyes sparkle. The alcohol she was sipping made her appear flushed. At least Alex assumed it was the alcohol. Surely it wasn't her since Piper didn't seem phased to see her. She looked hot. Alex hadn't had sex since the day her plane took off. 2 weeks was a long time for her and Piper looked good enough to eat.

She didn't like fumbling in front of Piper. Quickly she tried to cover up with nonchalance.

"You look nice. Going somewhere?"

"I figured you'd want to celebrate when you got home."

"Oh. So all this is for me?"

She grinned mischievously. Piper still sat stoic. She didn't reply, turning back to look out the window. Alex stepped closer until she was standing in front of Piper. She still couldn't get the blonde's attention. She lowered herself to her knees in front of Piper.

"You look beautiful babe. I missed you."

She thought her words would pull Piper out of whatever mood this was. Usually her charm or sweet words could wrap Piper further around her finger. Piper wasn't looking at her. If her smooth voice wasn't going to crack her, she knew her hands could. The problem was, Piper knew it too and was prepared.

The blonde opened her legs to recross them in the opposite direction, calm and cool like she needed to shift positions in the arm chair. What Alex didn't realize was she was being played. Piper did it on purpose. She knew if she shifted, Alex's eyes would be drawn down to her center. She wasn't disappointed when she saw Alex look and lick her lips. She leaned forward, squeezing the blonde's naked thighs. God her dress was short. She leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss when Piper's foot moved to push her back slightly. Alex looked up, confusion written on her face.

"You should go get ready. I've been waiting for you. As usual."

Alex sighed and slumped back on her heels.

"Babe, you know I don't have a choice when it comes to work."

Alex's eyes had sparkled playfully when she had first walked in the apartment. They had turned dark with lust when she saw how hot Piper looked. Now they were burning with a frustration she was trying to hold down. Piper almost smirked. _How does it feel?_ she thought. _Sucks being frustrated doesn't it?_ Her plan was working perfectly.

She turned back to look out the window. Alex glared at her for a moment before sighing and standing up, stomping to the bedroom. She quickly changed her clothes and returned to Piper.

"I did miss you. I'm sorry I have to go all the time. It's part of the job. It's how I can give you all these nice things," she said, gesturing in a general circular motion around the apartment.

Piper looked up at her, scowling.

"I just want you."

This wasn't part of the plan, but Alex needed to know. Immediately the brunette felt a pang of guilt. Piper noticed the guilty look on her face and stood up.

"Let's go."

She turned to walk to the front door when Alex caught her by the wrist and turned her so they were facing each other.

"Don't shut me out."

Piper looked down, gently pulled her wrist out of Alex's grasp and walked out the front door, waiting at the elevator for her girlfriend.

They walked to the parking garage in silence. Alex was letting Piper lead. Apparently they'd be taking her car tonight instead of a cab. Piper pulled the keys out from her clutch and handed them to Alex before climbing in the passenger seat without a word. Alex sighed again before getting in her black Audi and starting the engine.

After 15 minutes of silence, she dared to speak.

"You've been avoiding looking at me since I got back."

"I'm just tired, Alex."

They were stopped at a red light. Alex couldn't take it anymore. She quickly pulled a U-Turn. This took Piper by surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking my girlfriend home."

"Why?"

"Because you're tired. And I'm tired. And I can't celebrate when I'm miserable."

Piper studied her face, looking for signs she was joking or tricking her. She found none. The brunette just looked exhausted. The giddy look she had when she first walked in was gone, the one fueled by doing illegal work. Maybe she was exhausted by Piper. Maybe it was the flight. Piper wasn't sure and she needed to be before she could let her off the hook.

"Why are you miserable?"

"Because I really did miss you and you're acting like you could care less I'm home."

"I do care."

Alex just looked at the road ahead. A few moments of silence passed between them and she knew she had to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. I know this is hard. I asked Fahri for a break before my next job so I could have some quality time with you. That's why I had to do such a big job this time, make it worth his while to let me slack for a little while. I wanted to surprise you."

That was all Piper needed to hear to put her hand over the brunette's. She felt Alex tense, then relax under her. Their fingers intertwined next to the gear shift.

After a minute Piper unlaced her fingers and placed them on Alex's knee. She started to slowly rub upwards towards her center. She noticed Alex white knuckle the steering wheel and side eye her, taking in her beauty again.

"That feels good."

Piper pushed Alex's dress up so she could run her hands up the inside of her leg now. Alex sighed, this time in contentment.

"You look amazing," she purred.

Piper finally spoke, "I missed you too. Too much."

As Alex pulled back into the parking spot she had left not half an hour earlier she turned the engine off and looked at Piper, whose hands had come to rest back on her knee.

Piper might have been drawing things out, every action slow and deliberate to drive Alex crazy, but Alex Vause didn't take things slow when she saw something she wanted. She wanted her girlfriend. She was wet from all the slow touches. She was aching, missing her the past 2 weeks. She'd had enough.

The second Piper looked up and locked eyes with Alex it was as if lightning had struck. Desire was written on both their face's. Alex's hands flew across the car and pulled Piper on her lap. Piper's back was against the steering wheel and her breasts were in Alex's face. She was looking down on her, towering over her for the first time. Her center was pushed into Alex's middle as she straddled her lap. It felt amazing.

Alex's hands were on the back of Piper's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Piper moaned into her mouth and immediately relaxed into her touch. The brunette deepened the kiss, biting the blonde's bottom lip. Piper was grinding against Alex, wanting friction on her clit. She gasped when Alex pushed two fingers inside her and started fucking her. Alex Vause didn't take things slow when she saw something she wanted. She wanted her girlfriend. She wasn't going to wait till the got back in the apartment to make her cum.

Once Piper came down off her orgasm she breathed heavily into Alex's shoulder.

"Let's go upstairs."

Now Alex was leading her.

As soon as the door shut behind them Alex had her against it.

"I want you."

"You just had me," Piper moaned.

Alex stepped back and looked at Piper closely.

"Damn."

"What? I was just kidding. I want a turn to have you too."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"That dress is perfect."

"So?"

Realization washed over her.

"No! Alex, don't you dare!"

Alex pushed her back against the door, harder this time and kissed her harder than she ever had, her hands roaming all over. Piper moaned and relaxed, not caring about her threat. Hell, that was part of why she chose this particular dress for tonight. She thought it would help crack her girlfriend and it looked like she was right.

Alex ran her fingers from Piper's waist up to her breasts. She palmed them before grabbing the neckline roughly and tearing it down the middle, ripping open the dress, exposing Piper's bra.

She hiked up the bottom of Piper's unbearably short dress and wrapped the blonde's leg around her waist, running her fingers under her panties. She rubbed at Piper's clit while she kissed her neck, down to her breasts that were exposed by her torn dress. Piper pushed Alex back slightly so she could tear it open more while Alex slipped two fingers back inside her. Alex pulled Piper's bra down just enough to expose her left nipple and sucked on it. Piper's hands were tangled in her dark hair and she was moaning like Alex had never fucked her before.

When she came Alex held her up. She lowered her leg but kept her pushed against the door, her hands on either side of her, knee between her legs, foreheads resting against each other.

Piper was still clinging to Alex. She finally looked up and locked onto her grey green eyes. She saw something else in them this time, relief.

"Hi."

Alex kissed her slowly.

"Hi."


End file.
